dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Comics Vol 1 55
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Smuggler Syndicate ** Rukzon ** Gulam *** their gang Other Characters: * Prime Minister of Tacna (wears a lorgnette) ** Commanding General *** his army * Warrior King of Carabas (wears a monocle) ** his army Locations: * * * Vehicles: * six s | Writer2_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle2 = Torchy: "The Mud Pack Gig" | Synopsis2 = Two hoodlums threaten Mabel with guns, right in front of Torchy, who gets out of the beauty treatment chair to beat them both up. She wallops them with a broken-off mud-pack, which sticks to their faces when they run away. Mabel's important beauty formula was hidden in that mud, and she can't replicate it from memory, so Torchy decides to visit the hoodlums, at the waterfront dive where they hang out. That works out badly for her, and she's soon tied to a chair and getting her feet dunked in liquid cement. Torchy turns on the charm and the boss changes his mind, and cuts her bonds, which sets the hoods to fighting among themselves. The boss punches out both underlings, just before Torchy breaks a chair over his head. Torchy and Mabel recover Mabel's beauty formula, but it turns out to be not all that new or original after all. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mabel, beautician Antagonists: * crime boss ** Fortescue ** other hoodlum Other Characters: * Mr. Frizzle, of Frizzle Face Creams Items: * Mabel's beauty formula | Writer3_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler3_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker3_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle3 = Dogtag: "On Stage" | Synopsis3 = Dogtag applies for a job as prop man in a theater, and a series of misunderstandings ensue. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dogtag Other Characters: * theater manager * frustrated actors Locations: * Burpton | Writer4_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler4_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker4_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle4 = Ezra: "Fuzzy Thinks He's Sir Lancelot" | Synopsis4 = Rollo recruits Ezra to persuade Betty Jo to go to the Whizcats' Masquerade, and so he tries that, but by very bad luck he once again alienates his own date Myrna, who storms off in a huff. Ezra and Rollo rig up a suit of armor for Fuzzy, and borrow a mule for him to ride, in order to impress Betty Jo. While towing the mule, Ezra crashes his jalopy into a tree. At the masquerade, due to a costume mix-up, Myrna gets mad at Ezra all over again, but by the end of the evening things have been smoothed over. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant * Myrna Moore Other Characters: * Fuzzy * Betty Jo Animals: * Maribelle, a mule Locations: * Manorville Vehicles: * Jones's dilapidated jalopy | Writer5_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler5_1 = Gill Fox | Inker5_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle5 = Choo Choo: "Louie Beagle" | Synopsis5 = Choo Choo connives with Hollywood junk man Louie Beagle to get close to the big shots of Hollywood, at a masquerade party, but she meets a whole houseful of Hollywood phonies and they're all creeps, including Louie. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Lane Other Characters: * Louie Beagle, junk man * Dottie Davits, movie star * Swoonwell's Chef * Swoonwell's many party guests Locations: * ** Sam Swoonwell's house Vehicles: * Beagle's junk truck * Beagle's new junk truck | Writer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle6 = Will Bragg: "The Football Game" | Synopsis6 = Despite his braggadocio, Will is very bad at football. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Gully * Fire Chief Swenson | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** Andre smokes a pipe, and has a cat. ** Chuck drinks a beer. ** Blackhawk gets whacked hard on the head with an oar, but it doesn't knock him out. He's swimming at the time, and doesn't drown or choke, so he's not stunned. ** Tacna seems to be a constitutional democracy, and Carabas has a warrior king. Neither country seems to have a seacoast, a jungle, or any mountains. Both are populated by white people. Therefore they're probably in Europe. * Also featured in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** "The Atom" (text story) ** Poodle McDoodle: "War on Crime" ** Prudence, by Michael Senich | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Modern Comics #55, Nov 1946 }}